


Dusk

by Dya_Ka



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dya_Ka/pseuds/Dya_Ka
Summary: I'd like to apologize for all the faults that could be contained in this text. English isn't my main language, and I'm still learning, so...Sorry, I guess ?
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 8





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoodieGirlSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieGirlSP/gifts).



> I'd like to apologize for all the faults that could be contained in this text. English isn't my main language, and I'm still learning, so...   
> Sorry, I guess ?

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺...  
𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 ?  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

* * *

"Fukase, wake up !"   
The redhead opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Arsloid.   
"What ?"   
"We have to help in the fields," explained his brother.   
"But it's Sunday!"   
"I know, but Dad said so. If you don't want to, you can still go and ask him."  
"Alright, I'll be there. But save me some food before Hio and Oliver eat it all," moaned the barely awake teen.   
He got out of bed, hugged his plush a last time, showered and joined his family in the living room.   
" Morning", he mumbled as he sat next to Oliver. Hio and Big Al were originally working for his father, but they fastly became a part of the family, as well as Oliver, Ann and Ruby, gone to town because of her studies. Yohioloid stayed, even though he sometimes joined her sister during holidays. And the boys were waking up at dawn every weekend to work, despite the fact that Oliver and Fukase weren't paid.  
"I wish I was Piko. At least, he can wake up whenever he wants."   
"I don't think being connected to a giant computer helps to sleep."   
"You got a point."   
They all finished their plates, cleaned up the table and went out.   
The sun was slowly rising, coloring the pale sky with pinky spots.   
This vision was one of his favorites. The light breeze, refreshing, was making the plants dance under the morning dew.   
Even though he was always complaining about how harsh his life was, he had to admit, he really liked it. 

* * *

"Time to go to sleep!"   
"Just a few minutes!"   
Flower sighed and looked through the window. The dark blue sky was turning purple under the moonlight. The stars, shining and out of reach, seemed to come from another world.   
𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
The picture of the dusk remembered her old times, when she was a kid, hanging out with her best friend.  
𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 ?  
After all these years, she kept daydreaming about him, the flower he gave her that night still in her bedroom. They used to go out on nights like these to see the stars. But they grew up since then, and things had changed. Even though they were going to the same school, they were barely talking to each other. He didn't say anything when she cut her hair, except "that's cool". He didn't ask her about this sudden change, but how could he know that he caused it ? Because it was his fault if she felt that bad, if she locked herself in the bathroom and saw the scissors. But he didn't know that.   
And he didn't know that things could've been worse either.   
Worst of all, she told her friends that it was just for fun. She wanted him to be the only one to know. She wanted to share things with him, get back that special link between them.   
She wanted him to look at her.   
𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺, 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 ?  
The teen laid on her bed and closed her eyes. 

𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

* * *

"I… I love you, Fukase."   
"I love you too, Flower," he said, smiling.   
Her name strangely echoed in the wind as rocks started raining around them.   
"Flower!"   
She sighed.  
A dream. Again.   
But someone was really calling her name.   
It was knocking on the window. She got up and tried to see who was there. She opened up as soon as she recognized her friend outside.   
"What are you doing here, Fukase?" she whispered, surprised.   
"Well, it's a good night to see the stars, and…"   
"My parents are gonna kill you if they see you here!"   
"But they won't, right? Come on, it's not a big deal !"   
He was smiling at her, hoping she would follow him.   
"Okay, but not more than one hour."   
"I knew you would say yes!"   
He looked like a child whose mother just accepted to give him an ice cream.   
The red-haired boy took her hand and guided her through the grass to a little hill.   
"Remember when we used to go there?"   
"Last time, it was…"   
"Eight years ago," he finished.   
The day she fell in love with him.   
He remembered it?   
"That's why I took you here.   
To be honest, the stars were only a reason to be alone with you. Tonight… and all the others."   
Their hands were still intertwined.   
And none of them wanted to separate it.   
"Flower… Do you remember what you told me, that night?"   
Her heart seemed to burn at these words.   
Of course she remembered. Their dialogue was playing in her head since then.   
"I told you that I heard that shooting stars led to eternity."   
"Do you believe it?"   
He looked into her eyes as he quoted himself.   
"I…"   
He was too close.   
Way too close.   
"You know what ?" His voice suddenly turned into a softer tone as he grabbed her free hand.   
"I don't wanna hear your answer."  
She knew what was next, but still felt surprise when his lips reached hers.

𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I don't really like it, but I tried to write something happier than usual...


End file.
